DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) The broad, long term objective of this training program in drug abuse is to prepare a cadre of developing young scientists who will specialize in drug abuse research in their future careers and, thereby, contribute to national research priorities in the biomedical and behavioral neurosciences. The current program will train two predoctoral and two postdoctoral fellows per year in its inaugural 5 year period. The training program will be based within an established PhD program in Cellular and Clinical Neurobiology (CCN) in the Department of Psychiatry and Behavioral Neurosciences at Wayne State University. This program and department have actively recruited a faculty, that specializes in drug abuse research and treatment, and is in a strong position to use this expertise to train pre and postdoctoral fellows in all facets of drug abuse research. All faculty on this training grant serve as faculty in the CCN PhD program, all didactic and research courses are established, a seminar series and Chair's Grand Round are ongoing, and pre-/post-doctoral fellow recruitment and training have matured to the point that a specialized program in drug abuse will integrate seamlessly with current training activities in our department. A comprehensive program of instruction in neurobiology, emphasizing the development of research capabilities in pharmacological, molecular/cellular biological, clinical, and behavioral aspects of substance abuse will lead to the PhD degree for predoctoral trainees. Postdoctoral trainees will be involved in an intensive program of research in the field of drug abuse which will foster the refinement of their investigational skills, and stress further development of their oral and written communication skills. The Program Director will administer this training program with the advice and consent of an Executive Committee. The participating faculty is composed of 16 productive scientists and clinicians, with 8 serving as Training Faculty and 8 serving as Resource Faculty. The combination of an established research training curriculum in neurobiology and a faculty with demonstrated, long-term commitment to the field of drug abuse research, will lead to a cohesive training program specializing in drug abuse, and will produce young scientists who will be among those who dedicate their future careers to the study of drug abuse and addiction.